Don't Call Me That
by NaughtyKitty10
Summary: Switzerland is in love with his "sister" Lichtenstein, and can't stand being just her brother anymore. Nightly confessions, lead to somethng more... WARNING! Contains Switzerland/Lichtenstein lemon. Human names used as well. My first fic, give it a try!


**Hello people! NaughtyKitty here, with my first story ever! I'm sorry if it's not great, but it's the first time I've ever written anything like this. So please read, review, and comment!**

**Disclaimer! I do not in anyway own Hetalia or the characters mentioned. If i did all hell would break loose.**

_**Bold/italics= thoughts**_

* * *

This was wrong. I shouldn't love her like this. I knew that, and yet I did anyway. I don't know why it's wrong though. I don't feel guilty, hell, we're not even blood related! But still, she just thinks of me as her brother. That hurt more than any wound I could ever receive on the battlefield. Knowing that she would never love me in the way that I love her. Even still, I know that I can never get rid of this feeling, she's the only one that can make me feel this way.

Suddenly, a knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. I already knew who it was, but I asked anyway. " Who is it?"

"It's me," I heard Lichtenstein say, her sweet voice muffled by the door. " I came to tell you that dinner is ready, Brother." How I wished she would stop calling me that.

"Thank you, Lichtenstein," I replied, " I will be down shortly." Then I heard the clicking of her heels on the floor, telling me that she had left. I sighed, and lay back on my bed, where I had been sitting. I put my hands over my face, and sighed deeply again. I wasn't sure how much more I could withstand. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell her how I felt soon. I've tried before, but always lost my nerve the moment I looked into her bright, innocent eyes. I'm not really sure why I want to confess so badly. I already knew what would happen. She would just confirm that she has no feelings for me and thinks of me only as a brother, and would be disgusted with me for thinking that way. Then she would leave me because of the awkwardness that would most likely follow with that confession.

I got up from the bed, and went downstairs to meet Lichtenstein at the table. I didn't feel very hungry, so I mostly pushed the food around the plate. Lichtenstein seemed to notice.

" Are you feeling alright, Brother?" She asked worriedly. I gave her a small smile.

" I'm fine, Lichtenstein," I replied, " I just don't feel very hungry." She didn't seem very satisfied with my response, but didn't press it further. I was thankful for that, I'm not sure how I could tell her that thinking about how to confess to her was the reason I don't feel hungry.

I got up after excusing myself from the table, washed my plate, and went back upstairs to my room. I finished some paper work that I had, which took a few hours. Then I took a shower in the bathroom connected to my room, and put on my pajamas. It was a warm night, so I decided to discard the pajama top. It was too late to confess my love to Lichtenstein, but it's not as if I would've gone through with it. I turned off the lights and got into bed, only to find that I couldn't fall asleep. I groaned and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 10:30 pm. Damn. This was going to be a long night. About half an hour later, I heard a quiet knock on my door. Cautiously, I reached for the drawer of the bedside table, where my gun was kept at night.

" Brother? Are you awake?" I heard Lichtenstein's voice ask quietly.

" Lichtenstein?" I asked in surprise. The gun was immediately forgotten. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Lichtenstein opened the door and came in. I nearly had a nosebleed when I saw what she was wearing. She had on a short, white, summer nightgown that was frilly at the chest. The straps were nothing more than ribbons, and the dress only came up to her mid thigh. She looked absolutely delectable, with a slight blush on her face and her hair a bit messy, the ribbon I bought for her missing. She gripped at the end of the dress.

" Um, I-I couldn't sleep," Lichtenstein began. " So, I was wondering if, um, if I could," Her blush got deeper. "If I could, um s-sleep w-with you tonight."

…..

Shit. This night suddenly got a lot longer. I weakly nodded my response. She brightened and came to join me as I lifted up the thin cover. We immediately scooted over to opposite ends of the mattress. Suddenly, I realized the situation. Lichtenstein and I were alone, together. The maids had gone home for the day, so no one could hear us. It was the perfect time for me to confess. Gathering up all the courage I could, I turned around.

" Hey, Lichtenstein," I asked quietly, " Are you still awake?" She turned around, and I could see her in the dim moonlight that shone through the window. She seemed to glow softly. "Yes, Brother?" She asked curiously. My breath was still caught in my throat at the sight before me. Then I realized that she had responded.

" Uh, well, um Lichtenstein," I began, my face flushed bright scarlet, " Lichtenstein, I-I have to tell you that I uh, um, that I really…," God damn it, just tell her already! " T-that I really… l-l-l-love you." I finished. She smiled at me, blushing a bit, and I felt my hopes rise.

" I love you too, Brother," she replied giggling slightly. And just like that, my hopes came crashing down. I felt my heart break. _**She really can't see me any other way?**__**Is that all I am to her? Just a brother?**_Lichtenstein seemed to notice my sudden quietness.

" Brother?" She asked, concerned.

"Don't… me…" I mumbled. Lichtenstein seemed confused. " Brother?" She asked again, and this time there was a bit of fear in her voice.

" I said don't call me that!" I hissed, grabbing her wrists and pinning her down to the bed. Her eyes widened at me as I hovered above her.

"Br-mphf!" This time I silenced her with a kiss before she could finish speaking. Her mouth was open from talking, so I took the opportunity to slip in my tongue. I opened my eyes, which had been closed, slightly, to look at Lichtenstein. She had her eyes shut tight, and her face was a deep red.

"Mmm," She moaned as my tongue continued to invade her mouth. Then I remembered that I had to breathe. I released Lichtenstein from my kiss, panting.

" I said, don't call me that," I said in between pants. It took a moment for us to recover. When we did, I looked down at Lichtenstein. She had a blank expression on her face.

" Lichtenstein?" I asked, calming down to my usual self. She didn't respond to me.

"Lichtenstein?" I asked again, getting off of her. She sat up and looked down at her lap with the same blank expression. I moved in front of her, feeling truly scared.

"Lichtenstein? Please answer me!" I said enveloping her in a tight hug. _**I've done it now. God, I'm such a selfish bastard. **_

"Lichtenstein, I love you, please answer me!" I pleaded. Suddenly, she seemed to break out of her trance.

"Brother…" I let go of her and looked at her face. She seemed confused.

" Please don't call me that, Lichtenstein," I begged her. " Call me Switzerland, or Vash, but please, just please, don't call me brother. I want you to call me something else, because I love you, Lichtenstein, I love you as more than a sister. I want to be your lover, your boyfriend, whatever you want to call it. I don't just want to be your brother anymore. I want us to be something more. Please, Lichtenstein," I pleaded with her, desperately trying to make her understand. She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

" T-then, can I call you by your real name?" She asked hesitantly, blushing. I took her face in my hands.

"Please, do'" I reassured her.

" V-Vash…" I felt a chill go through me when she said my name. My name, my real name, coming out of those sweet lips. I had to close my eyes for a second. When I opened them I could already feel arousal start to seep into my body.

"Again," I commanded her, my voice low and husky.

"Vash," She said again, and I shuddered. I maneuvered myself on top of her, putting my hands on either side of her head, caging her to the bed. Suddenly, I wanted to make her moan my name, make her scream it.

"Say it as many times as you want," I said, trying to conceal the lust in my voice. I didn't want to scare her by doing something I'd regret.

" Vash…Vash…Vash" She said again and again, not helping my arousal. She drew her face closer to mine. Before my mind could register what was happening, I felt lips press against mine. _**She's kissing me! Lichtenstein is kissing me!**_I thought frantically. I felt her lips, soft and timid against mine.

Something snapped inside me at that moment. I couldn't think anymore, my mind was a muddled mess of lust, desire, and love. She had no idea that she had unleashed a dam of emotions. I took over the kiss, coaxing Lichtenstein's mouth open by licking her lips. She granted me access, parting her lips slightly. I immediately slipped my tongue into her mouth again, this time though, she kissed back, her tongue hesitantly meeting mine. She moaned into the kiss, spurring me on further. I ripped my mouth away from her swollen lips, moving down to her small porcelain neck.

"Mmm..ah!" She moaned out as I sucked on her skin, licking the new, bright red mark on her neck. I hate seeing any type of injury on her, but I wanted her to know that she was _mine_. She was no one else's, only _mine_. _I_ was the only one that could see her in this state, panting and writhing. _My_ name was the only one she could call out.

" You're mine Lichtenstein," I whispered seductively into her ear, pushing down the straps of her nightgown. I thought for a moment, " No,…..you're mine and only mine, _Lily_." She nodded weakly in response, breathing heavily as I went back to caressing the smooth skin on her neck and shoulders with my tongue. I helped her sit up slightly to remove the flimsy nightgown, before tackling her back down. My hands were all over her body, coming to rest on her breast. I kissed her again, hearing her moan as I continued to touch her. I planted butterfly kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach, stopping when I reached her lacy white underwear. I brushed my fingers over it lightly.

"A-ah!" Lily cried out in pleasure. I licked my way back up to her face, where we resumed our searing kiss. I felt her fingers entangle themselves in my hair, pulling slightly. I moved back down to her chest, taking one of the small mounds into my mouth. I teased the small pink nipple, flicking it around with my tongue. My hand moved to the unoccupied breast, giving it the same treatment. I looked up, seeing that Lily had her head tilted back in sheer pleasure, all the while moaning my name. I stopped in my ministrations suddenly, and Lily looked at me, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. I could imagine that my face held the same expression multiplied by ten.

" Why did you stop?" Lily asked me, confused and whiny. I chuckled lightly.

"Because now comes the fun part," I replied. Swiftly, I removed the little clothing that she had left. She seemed a bit self conscious, and looked away from my intense gaze, face blushing madly. She looked so adorable like that, and I felt happy knowing that I was the only one who could see her like this. I moved down further and further until I touched her sacred area. She was soaking wet. Slowly, so I wouldn't hurt her, I slipped in a finger and began moving it at a soft pace.

" Ah! Vash!" Lily cried out, gripping my shoulders. One finger became two, and two became three as I increased my pace.

" Vash! I-I can't -" Lily cried in between pants. My mouth joined my fingers, licking her as her grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Vash!" She yelled, as she climaxed. Her juices slid easily down my throat, and I swallowed as much as I could. She tasted so sweet, it was as if I was drinking liquid candy. I captured her lips yet again, practically shoving my tongue down her throat. When we parted, a thin trail of saliva was left on Lily's chin. I could feel it on mine, too. She looked at me with those lust filled eyes, and I could see love mixed in.

" Vash…..please, I need you," She begged me, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. " I love you so much, I want to be only yours, won't you, please?" Those words. This was a dream, it had to be a dream. I would wake up any moment now, and Lily wouldn't be here, naked, in my bed. However, reality said otherwise.

" Vash….?" Lily called out to me. Then I realized that this was no dream. This was real, it was really happening. Lily wanted me, she needed me, _she_ _loves me. _Fumbling, I removed my pajama pants, slid off my boxers, and threw them away, not caring where they went. I looked down at Lily again.

" Lily, are you sure?" I asked in concern. "We don't have to do this, we could stop." She closed her eyes and nodded.

" I want to do this, I need you, Vash," She said. I positioned myself in front of her.

" This will hurt Lily, I'm sorry," I said. She nodded, and slowly I entered her. I heard her intake a sharp breath. I could feel the barrier of her virginity. I looked at her, and we both braced ourselves, as in one thrust, I took Lily's innocence. I heard her cry out in pain, and when I looked at her, tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Guilt stabbed me as I reached over to kiss away her tears. Her nails were digging into my back, but I didn't mind. She was in pain, and I've been through worse.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I mumbled guiltily in her ear. I repeated it over and over, until she stopped crying. After a few minutes, Lily nodded her head as a signal to begin moving. I went slowly, letting her get used to the feel of me inside her. It took me all of my self-control to refrain from pounding into her like some sort of wild animal. We were both panting, when Lily spoke up.

"Um, Vash?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, perhaps, go a little harder, and faster, please?" she asked, embarrassed. I heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought you'd never ask," I replied. I sped up my pace, and soon my thrusts became wild. I couldn't stop groaning with pleasure. Lily wrapped her legs around my waist, giving me better access.

" God, Lily, you feel so t-tight, it feels so good," I said in between pants. I was in a state of euphoria. Lily seemed to feel the same, as she cried out my name over and over again. Then, I seemed to hit a sweet spot, and Lily's moans turned into screams of sheer pleasure.

" M-m-more-," Lily didn't need to finish her sentence, I was more than happy to fulfill her desire. I struck her sweet spot repeatedly until it seemed like too much for both of us.

" Vash! I- I can't, I-I'm gonna," She couldn't finish her sentence, because with one final thrust, I sent her over the edge.

"VASH!" I felt her tighten around me, and hearing her scream my name sent me over with her.

"LILY!" I screamed, releasing into her. Pulling out of Lily, I collapsed on the bed next to her. I looked into her eyes, and saw pure love replace the cloudy lust. We just stayed like that for a moment or two, before I reached my hand out to softly stroke Lily's cheek with my finger. She smiled softly at me.

" I love you, Lily," I whispered lovingly to her.

" I love you, too, Vash," Lily replied, just as loving. I watched as she cuddled close to me, eyes slowly closing with exhaustion. I smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in my life. Lily loved me, what we had just done proved that. She loved me just as much as I loved her, we were together now, and always will be. I wrapped my arms around Lily's sleeping form and closed my eyes too, when a thought occurred to me suddenly. _**How the hell are we going to explain this to everyone tomorrow?**_


End file.
